


Confessions of a Garrison Cadet

by PhoenixAndJinx



Series: Deepest Condolences [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Goodbyes, Leaving Home, Other, jinx wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Pidge fires off a quick email to her mother before being launched into space in a giant alien robot cat.Part of Our Deepest Condolences but can be read as a stand alone.





	Confessions of a Garrison Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence. We graduated high school and it kicked our asses. WE'RE BACK! Enjoy the many things coming your way!

So mom I don't really know where to start I guess I should start with I'm sorry by now you know that I wasn't at boarding school I probably shouldn't have lied. But I couldn't have you worrying about me . Which is kind of stupid of me you're probably even more worried now. But I'm fine really I need to find the truth. Which I have I found Shiro well me and my team found him I guess. He doesn't look good he keeps talking about this Voltron? The same thing I've been picking up from space. I'm not entirely sure what it's all about but he's alive so that's something. Maybe dad and Matt are out there too.I should probably explain where I went. The garrison lied to us as you already know. After they banned me I still needed answers so I kind of created a new identity. The weird thing is I didn't find anything on a crash. In fact there are transmissions from when they landed.Their last one is right before they went out for ice samples then there’s nothing. I'm going to find the truth. You can count on that. I will bring dad and Matt home and mom don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence. We graduated high school and it kicked our asses. WE'RE BACK! Enjoy the many things coming your way!


End file.
